With the development of mobile communication technologies, an electronic device such as a smartphone, a wearable device, or the like, equipped with a display has been widely supplied. The electronic device may execute various functions such as photographing a picture or a video, playing a music file or a video file, a game, the Internet, and the like through the display.
In addition to the functions described above, the electronic device may output a thumbnail of the photographed image through the display. The thumbnail may be a miniaturized image and may be included as a data form in an image file. For example, information about the thumbnail may be included in metadata of an image (e.g., EXIF information). As another example, the electronic device may collect the information about the thumbnail and may store the collected information about the thumbnail as a separate file (e.g., thumbs.db). If using the thumbnail, a user may quickly and easily find an image that he/she desires to look for in a large number of images.
According to various embodiments, the thumbnail is generated according to a specified rule in a batch without reflecting characteristics of an object included in an image. For example, the thumbnail may be generated in the square form including an area of a length and breadth having a specific range from the center of the image. As another example, the thumbnail may be generated by cropping a part of the image. For example, if the breadth of the image is longer than the length thereof, the thumbnail may be generated by cropping specific left and right areas of the image such that the aspect ratio is 1:1.
When the user checks images or verifies images included in a specific category in the gallery application, a number of images are displayed in a single screen in the form of the thumbnail. Since the thumbnail displays only a part of an image, it may be difficult for the user to find the desired image.